Sakura's Checklist
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: Sakura has a checklist to get Uchiha sasuke. but what are those checks that she needs to get to officially have Uchiha Sasuke? A little flirting and dancing never hurt and never did a kiss. What exactly is on sakura's list?


**So this is a one-shot i came up with. definitely better than the last one i wrote. i even got my first hate review from that story. this one should be better and it is quite humorous. **

**Summary: Sakura has a checklist to get Uchiha sasuke. but what are those checks that she needs to get to officially have Uchiha Sasuke? A little flirting and dancing never hurt and never did a kiss. What exactly is on sakura's list?**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i do own this plot line so no steally!  
**

* * *

**Sakura's Checklist**

**Friday Night**

Viridian orbs looked down at the piece of paper in her hand with intensity and pride, but also with cattiness. It was her checklist to get Uchiha Sasuke to fall for her Haruno Sakura, and make him fall hard. It was the perfect plan and it would _definitely _not fail. She was sure that by the end of the month she would have the _almighty _Uchiha Sasuke groveling for _her_.

The first step would be at the club tonight. They had just survived their first week of college and were going to celebrate by going out and partying the night away. It would be the perfect place to begin the first step so she could check the first thing off her list.

**Get him to notice me**

And get him to notice her she would. She had already picked out the perfect outfit for tonight's escapade with her closest friend Ino, who was currently dating Sasuke's friend Shikamaru. She could get all the dirty little secrets about Sasuke from Ino and Shikamaru.

She had been crushing, wait not crushing, she was_ infatuated_ with the guy since grade school when she didn't even know how to pronounce or knew what the word meant, but she did now and that was all that mattered to her.

Since the first day she had seen his chicken looking hair and thunder cloud eyes she was hooked, even for an eight year old. Now 11 years later she was crushing on him just as hard or maybe even harder. Each summer that passed between the school years he had grown even more handsome than she remembered.

Somewhere in all those years the crush had grown and from a crush it had grown to infatuation and then to love. But she knew that Sasuke wasn't the easiest guy to get. He was broody and moody and never talked. But that was what partly drew her to him. That bad boy attitude.

But the other part was that he was human just like her and when someone had fan girls swarming them wherever they went it could be hard and people just looked at the exterior instead of the interior and she half wondered if beyond that cold shell was someone who wanted to be normal. But Uchiha Sasuke was not normal and that was the plain and simple truth.

Taping the checklist to her mirror she moved to get ready and step one to that was taking a shower. After a twenty minute shower and the other fifteen minutes it took to blow dry her ink hair to perfection it was time for the clothes.

Glancing at the clock she discovered she only had thirty minutes left before Ino would come and pick her up for the party. Dropping the towel from around her body she scooted into her underwear before pulling on the skin tight light apple green tank top and then the white mini skirt rolled up about three inches showing off a good portion of her thighs.

Next step to getting ready was the make-up. Sitting at her vanity table she begged and pleaded her parents to get, also where the checklist was taped, she began applying a light green eyeshadow with light black eyeliner. To accentuate it.

By the time she finished applying the last brush of lip gloss to already cherry red lips she heard the honk of a car below her room. Her parents had allowed her to get her _own_ apartment for going to college. Rushing out of her room and the apartment, locking the door she ran to get into her friend's car, a Honda Civic.

* * *

The music was pumping when they reached the club where they would be partying. In the darkness they could see that Sasuke was already there is Toyota already parked in the lot. Ino gave her friend a catty smile before walking away swinging her hips to enter into the club with Sakura right behind her.

The music was even louder inside the club. The walls reverberated the sound making it echo slightly. The two girls pushed through the sea of dancing bodies to get to where the friends had decided to meet up together.

There were twelve of them together. There were four girls and eight boys. Tenten and Hinata were already waiting for them at the table they had gotten. Both had skirts on with halter tops of various colors.

Asking where the boys were they got the answer of either drinking at the bar or dancing on the dance floor. At the moment it was only Ino and Shikamaru dating but Sakura knew that before long Tenten would probably be dating Neji, Hinata's cousin, and Hinata herself would be dating the loudest blond besides Ino, Naruto.

The other boys were lost causes either being too perverted or too isolated or in Lee's case, too weird. Sakura herself had gotten rid of his advances many times before saying she just wasn't interested in him leaving him shouting promises to in time make her like him while daring himself to do outrageous things.

Soon catty green eyes were looking around the club trying to spot a certain Uchiha and indeed she did spot the certain Uchiha taking a shot at the bar. Her eyes caught his for a moment before she started walking, hips swaying onto the dance floor trying to hook up with another guy her eyes just daring him to follow her.

And he did follow her after seeing her dance for a few minutes with an older student. He watched as she walked into the crowd and hooked up with a tall dark brown haired man that welcomed her as his dance partner.

He watched as they grinded together. Her back to his chest as he held her waist. If anyone told him he had a thing for Haruno Sakura he wold immediately deny it out loud but inside he couldn't deny there was an attraction and her looking like that was just to _tempting _ to ignore.

Her straight pink locks had begun to curl slightly with the heat around her and the man she was dancing with who had introduced himself as Daichi. Her breathing was starting to get heavy because of the fast pace dancing she was doing.

Turning herself around so that her and Daichi's front were pressed together she threw her arms his neck as they continued their grinding on the floor with the other dozens of couples doing the came. She could feel his hands wander her back and his head start to lower to where she could feel his nose making a line up and down her throat and instinctively she threw her head back a little.

Coal eyes watched as the two intimately danced. It was both quite disturbing and arousing to see Haruno Sakura dance like _that_ with a man she didn't even know anything about and no he wasn't jealous. Why would he be jealous? He had no reason to be because that man meant absolutely nothing to her. But he did and that was why he went over and began dancing with her himself.

Now it was him and her dancing up against each other. It was his hands holding her waist as she grinded into him. It was his neck that she threw her arms around when he had turned her around and it was his nose that was trailing up and down her neck now, because he noticed her.

And that night she had caught his attention. He had noticed her in a way he had never noticed her before. The sexy and intimate side of her. How she could go from someone strict and uptight about things to letting loose and dance like she was the queen of the world? Yes that night Uchiha Sasuke noticed Haruno Sakura and she knew it.

Sakura woke up with a little hangover the next morning. Pushing her comforter and sheets away from her body she began the hunt to find aspirin and a tall glass of water. After finishing her search and lessening the headache she went back to her room and took the list off of her mirror.

Grabbing a pen from a nearby pen holder she placed a check mark next to the first written line on the line. After having danced so personally with him they had gone back to the bar and each gotten a beer before she was luring him back out to the dance floor for another couple of dances.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Taking a hold of the checklist she looked at the second line to see what she needed to do today to get Sasuke.

**Flirt. **

She looked up for a second confused. "Flirt?" she asked out loud. Ino had helped her put the checklist together. Digging around for her cell phone she called Ino.

"Talk to me darling." her friend's voice came over.

"Ino, on the list what does the flirt mean?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. The flirt is so that you flirt with him he flirts back and then you get asked out on the date. Because if you look at the third line it would say 'date' so you flirt with him until he asks you on a date. Kapish?"

"Kapish, I guess, but there is one problem, he _never_ talks. How can I flirt when he doesn't flirt back?"

"Honey after Friday night I am sure he will be willing to talk to you. I watched him the entire time you were dancing with the other guy and let me tell you, you were all he was thinking about."

"That doesn't mean anything." Sakura rebuttled.

"In Sasuke language dear it does. Now put on something sexy and I will pick you up so we can go over flirting lines. Be over in ten and I won't wait." the phone went dead.

"Thank pig." Sakura mumbled. "Ten minutes. CRAP!" she took a three minute shower before pulling on the same mini skirt, not rolled up and a dark blue halter top and grabbing a granola bar and her bag before rushing out the door. Her and Ino had the same math class at the college at the same time.

* * *

The group would always meet at a local cafe run by a friend of Naruto around one in the afternoon. The place was called Icha Icha, after the books the man wrote, which were actually called Icha Icha Paradise, a rather well selling porn series. That no one in the group had read or at least denied to reading them.

The group sat at a large booth and of course Ino placed Sakura right next to Sasuke in the seating arrangements. While Sasuke seemed pretty impassive at the girl who had danced dirty with him only a few nights before Sakura was ringing her skirt in her hands.

"Stop fidgeting." his cool voice whispered to her.

"Oh, uh sorry." she got out lamely. So much for flirting.

"You shouldn't be nervous around me." he spoke again, this time with a little more silkiness to it.

"I"m not nervous." he huffed.

"At least not after we danced like that." he drug a finger up her knee and thigh turning her face bright red. If this was flirting it was definitely getting checked off the list.

"Why would I be nervous after we did that?" she tried to get her redness down. "It was just dancing." she stated matter of factly.

"Maybe." he took his finger and hand away. "Or maybe you wanted to catch my attention." the hand came back resting on her upper thigh making her eyes round.

"Why would I want to do that?" she finally turned to look at him, seeing Ino look impressed out of the corner of her eye.

"I know you like me."

"Is that so? Maybe I just wanted to dance like that. I mean Daichi was a _very _good _partner._" Sasuke lifted a brow.

"That so?" he smirked.

"Yes."

"Well, then Friday, I'll pick you up at eight. I'll show you how good of a _partner_ I really am." he smirked and turned his face back to the rest of the group leaving a very flustered Sakura to stare at where his face had been. This flirting thing had gone easier than she thought it would.

* * *

Turning her face back to the group as well, she saw Ino waggle her brows in a suggestive manner at her friend. Eyes clearly indicating that she wanted to know what had just gone on with her friend and the object of her feelings.

Sakura sent her a look of I'll tell you later at my place. It would be a night for Chinese take-out and girl stuff because she knew that when Ino wanted to know something that Chinese and talking were a must. Which didn't bother Sakura because she liked Chinese.

Slipping out the booth Sakura was assisted by Sasuke who held out his hand for her. She took it and he helped her out of the booth making sure to leave the slip of paper in her hand before smirking and walking off hands in pockets.

He gave the group a quick wave while walking away before getting into his car and driving away leaving the rest of the group to disperse. Ino and Sakura both got into Ino's car and it was only seconds before questions began spilling out of her mouth.

Sakura however wasn't listening to her but unfolding the seemingly intricately folded piece of paper before reaching the inscribed message.

_Friday. I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something sexy again. I liked it. _

_Sasuke_

_635-5097_

"What is that?" Ino asked, hands on the steering wheel while taking a glance at the unfolded piece of paper.

"A message from Sasuke." Sakura told her friend folding the paper back up.

"What did it say?" the curious blond asked her, waiting impatiently for the answer..

"I have a date on Friday at eight with him. He also told me to wear something sexy because he likes it when I wear something sexy." Sakura replied to her friend rather nonchalantly. The girl's mouth dropped.

"He called you sexy!"

"He did not." Sakura reprimanded her lightly.

"He did to. Basically telling you to wear something sexy is telling you he thinks your sexy." She stated smartly wagging her finger in the air.

"Fine pig whatever." Sakura mumbled looking out the car window.

"And I wish you would stop call in me that." Ino huffed. "So which take-out Chinese do you want tonight and we better get a lot because I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about." She winked at her friend.

"I don't know. That Bamboo place a couple blocks away." Sakura sighed.

"Okay, I love their sweet and sou-"

"Ino, shut up and drive, you're giving me a headache."

"Spoilsport. But you better get ready for me talking."

"Okay, okay, just not now."

"Whatever."

After getting the food the car was silent as the girls could only think of the food. It just smelled so good. Reaching the apartment they carried the food inside before plopping down on the couch to eat their delectable dinner.

"So what were you and Sasuke talking about at lunch. Naruto was being too loud I couldn't hear."

"We just...flirted." That reminded her of something. Running to her room she brought out the piece of paper that held the checklist. "And now I get to check of 'flirt' because we did and I have a date on Friday night." she said grabbing a nearby pen and adding another check to the paper a sweet grin on her face. "Now only four more checks."

"You're kidding! You have a date on Friday. Crap I thought it would be at least a week."

"I wasn't even trying to get a date either. We just started talking about me supposedly being nervous and then he started talking about I shouldn't be nervous because of how we danced and then I got asked out and the rest is history." Sakura shrugged eating her Chinese.

"Do you know what this means?" Ino asked her appalled.

"He asked me on a date." her mouth full.

"This means a shopping trip because you _have_ to have something new to wear and that you caught the almighty Uchiha Sasuke's attention after eleven freaking years. Naruto was worried that he was going gay on us." Sakura laughed.

"Sasuke, gay? Of course he wouldn't be gay." she said amused.

"And you would know differently?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"No. Ino! That's not what I meant." Ino gave a sly grin.

"Are you sure Forehead." she said dragging the last word out. "I mean we are all wondering if Sasukes gay and you immediately defend him. Do you know from...um..let's say...experience?"  
"Ino?!"  
"Or are you just too infatuated with him that if he was gay your hopes and dreams would be shattered?"

"None of that. He likes the woman you can tell. He just likes the ones who don't swarm him which are few and far between."

"That's true I guess. So where is he taking you this Friday?"

"I think back to the club. More dancing I guess, to cure my nervousness of him." She smiled wryly at her friend who gave her a look back just as incriminating.

"Good luck then. You'll need it." the girls laughed and continued to talk about the next check on the list.

* * *

**Friday Night**

It was exactly eight when a knock was heard on her door. Looking out her room door she quickly turned back to the mirror and applied to last little make-up. Grabbing a jacket and her purse she opened her door to reveal a very good looking Uchiha Sasuke.

Black jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off his lean but firm body to emeralds. She nearly swooned and died at what she saw but composing herself she gave him a catty grin and told him she was ready. He readily agreed.

Her jacket covered what she was wearing except the black mini skirt, again it was rolled. But when the jacket came off she had to make sure Sasuke was still with her and not trying to subdue a nose bleed. A strapless silver shirt made of silk that clung to her form. Crooking her finger she issued him forward and soon they were out on the dance floor.

Her back was to his chest as this time he grinded into her. She had her head slightly thrown back and leaning against his shoulder. He had one of his hands positioned on her stomach holding her close to him as the other ran up and down her arm that was latching itself to his neck.

"Not so nervous now." he said into her ear above the music.

"Who said I was nervous before?" she asked tilting her head to the side so his lips were right about hers.

"I did." he whispered before kissing her. It wasn't a demanding kiss but a soft kiss. They broke away her breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Like that?" he smirked dragging his finger tips down her arm causing her to shiver.

"yeah." she breathed out grinding into him slightly. He turned her around so she was facing him now. His hands covered her back while hers rested in between their chests. A hand soon went down to her hip holding her there while he went down again to kiss her.

His mouth covered hers and almost immediately she opened her cavern up to his waiting tongue. The hand on her hip tightened its hold and pushed her harder against him, while the other hand went up into her hair to hold her head in place and soon angle it be get a better kiss.

Her hands made themselves at home in his hair before he broke the kiss. Both were breathing heavy as they looked at each other.

"I think we can agree on one thing." she mumbled.

"Hn?"

"We have an attraction." she replied.

"We've had that for a long time." he said kissing her again while continuing to dance with the lights going and the music pounding.

* * *

He had dropped her off at her apartment close to midnight after having a make-out session in his car. She waved a goodbye to him before unlocking the door to her apartment. What she found was a half-asleep Ino on her couch, tiredly watching a movie.

"Pig? What are you doing here?" the blond yawned.

"I wanted to hear about your fabulous date with Sasuke." another yawn.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired." this got Ino's attention.

"Tired?"

"Stop being perverted Ino." Sakura said throwing her jacket at the blond who dodged it.

"So how was it?" Ino asked more alert this time.

"It was good." Sakura wanted to keep some _details_ to herself.

"How good? I want details here." Ino whined to her friend.

"Fine. We got there, we danced, we kissed, and came home." she rushed through the kiss part.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I hear that right? Sasuke kissed you? Are you _serious_?"

"Yes, we kissed. It was a hot and steamy kiss. He was basically frenching me in the middle of the dance floor. It was hot." Sakura dramatically told her friend whose jaw was now unhinged.

"Dang. Shika doesn't even do that."

"I know. So check yet?"

"Nope. It has to be official." Ino winked.

"I don't _even_ want to know what you just thought."

"Someday you will, now I'm tired so you should go to bed." Ino said before laying back down on the couch. Sakura was about to say something but then decided against it.

"Whatever night pig."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Life was good for her. The third check mark had been placed on the piece of paper as Uchiha Sasuke was officially dating Haruno Sakura, as of five months, two week, three days, and she couldn't remember the hours, minutes, and seconds.

They were walking hand in hand down the main stretch of Konoha. She was babbling on about something before he shut her up by a kiss and they continued on walking down the stretch. She was excited that in one week they would be taking a vacation to the beach.

He had planned it several weeks ago and had just recently told her. It would be a surprise for their almost six month anniversary. He had told her when they had been out to dinner only a few days before. He had wanted to surprise her with it while they had a nice dinner.

The piece of paper that held her checklist was still sitting taped to the mirror as she packed for the trip with Sasuke. Ino was sitting on her bed next to the suitcase she was taking with her.  
"You know, we should add another thing to the checklist." Ino said thoughtfully looking at the worn paper.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked from her closet getting several short sleeve shirts and shorts. Tossing them onto the bed so Ino could fold them and put them in the suitcase. "Hey Ino which bakini should I take?" Ino looked up to see a black one with white flowers on it or a light red one.

"Definitely red. This is a _romantic_ trip. Dark is broody go for the one that ignites the fire." Ino made a movement that Sakura flushed at.

"So what was the thing you wanted to add to the list?"

"You should have sex with him." Ino said plainly while Sakura choked on her spit.

"You're kidding right."

"No why? I mean you two are practically all over each other anyway. Just another thing to easily check off."

"Ino, that's not how Sasuke and I feel. We've already discussed it and no we don't want to yet. So it does not go on the check list. Sheesh Ino stop being a pervert."

"Fine, don't add it but you should."

"Enough. I am not adding that to the checklist. The list is well, well it's for getting Sasuke and I already have him."

"No you still have three checks to go." Don't get all wishful thinking yet. Those three are pretty big checks. You got the first three pretty easy but these last three are going to be kind of hard especially with a human that is practically emotionally constipated and doesn't talk except with his mouth when he kisses you."

"Ino, shut up and start packing."

"You like using that phrase with me."

"I do. Now work!" Sakura pointed her finger at her friend. "I want to go on this vacation!"

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The two were are a large park at night. They were sitting in the too small swings each a different way. Sakura was gently swinging herself back and forth as she watched Sasuke look up at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him and he looked down at her.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Come on, you've got to be thinking of something. You just don't bring me out here for no reason or maybe you just being you would." she grinned at him. "But seriously. You usually don't come over to my apartment at ten at night, say you want to go somewhere, then bring me here, just for us to swing. Sasuke, come on you can tell me." she reached a hand over and laid it over his hand that was resting on his knee. "You can tell me." he smirked at her warm smile that her face held.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked surprising her.

"....uh, like twelve years. Why?"

"Why did we never get together before eight months ago?"

"I guess because you were all broody and moody and didn't really like girls because of the squealing and squawking they did over you when we were in high school. You never really got close to girls even the ones you always hung out with like me, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata."

"Do you think it was a good thing we waited to go out then?"

"I guess. I mean we are older and everything is a little easier when you're older and you start dating they way we are. Why Sasuke? Where is going to." she asked him a little concerned now. He brought his one hand off of the chains of the swing and reached into his jacket's pocket only to bring something out she couldn't see.

"I have been waiting a little bit I guess, but I think it's time." He told her.

"Time for what." she asked looking at him curiously.

"Time I did something." he smirked and got off the swing and onto one knee before her and opened a little black box.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" she looked at him and then the ring and then him.

"Yes!" she squealed leaping off the swing and into his arm, there was a deep rumbling in his chest when she pressed herself against him. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." she kissed him deeply and he gladly returned the kiss as well wrapping his arms around her, box still in hand. It was just them sharing a kiss under the stars and moon. It was the fourth check mark. Only two more.

* * *

Wakening up to her was something was done nicely and easily. Just floating back into consciousness was how she liked to awaken. She did **not** like to be awakened by what seemed to be a screaming baboon with blond hair bouncing up and down on her bed like a two year old.

"Let me see! Lemme see!" the baboon kept chanting over and over again. Emeralds looked at the maniac before pulling a pillow over her head. It had been a late night and she wanted her sleep.

"Go away, baboon." she muttered.

"Baboon? Whose the baboon? Come on Sak let me see the rock! Come on. Please!" the blond girl pleaded going into a praying position. "Show me and I'll leave you alone." the hand came out from under the sheets.

"There, now go." came the reply.

"It's gorgeous. You lucky dog." Ino patted rather slapped her friends sleeping form.

"Good now shut up and leave me alone."

"Again with the sentence." Ino complained. "Fine Sleeping monster I'll go." the blond took her leave of the room but not the apartment. She still had questions.

Sakura lay there trying to go back to sleep. But then a question popped into her head. How had Ino known that she was getting or gotten engaged. Sly pork.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Sakura, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." a woman complimented.

"Thanks mom." Sakura hugged her mom.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." and the tears started and Sakura just looked at her mother. Her mind was screaming heck yes!

"Don't worry mom. I will always be your baby." the line worked every time, except this time.

"But now you will be married and you won't be single." the waterworks continued.

"I love you too mom." Sakura tried consoling her mother. "Now we have a wedding to start because I want to get married." Sakura announced.

"You just want to get to the honeymoon." Ino muttered.

"What!" her mom screeched.

"Ino, you idiot." Sakura seethed. "Now she won't let me get married."

"Oops. Guess you can't have little Uchiha Brats." the crying intensified and the two girls sweat dropped.

"Mother, everything will be fine. I won't have kids for a few years. I mean I am still young."

"But old enough to join the ranks of married women." Ino peeped.

"Ino, not helping." said girl shrugged her shoulders.

"You women ready?" a man asked from the door. Sakura eagerly nodded her head and the women exited the room.

"Finally, I am getting married to the Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura whispered before leaning over to Ino. "Have the check list?"

"Right here." Ino held the worn piece of paper.

"Good. Let's go." Sakura squealed.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Sakura couldn't wait until the 'I do's' were said and the kiss might have been a little to extreme for a wedding but who cared Sasuke didn't.

The wedding reception was held down town in a hotel ball room. The couple had their first dance and the cutting of the cake along with all the pictures and the line of people waiting to congratulate them. After feeling like her hand would fall off because of all the handshaking she had done the two had changed and were ready to leave for the honeymoon.

Ino pulled Sakura over to the side for a second before the two left. Sasuke saw Ino hand her a piece of paper and a pen before Sakura walked back over to where he was waiting for her standing with the parents and his brother Itachi.  
"What did Ino give you?" he asked her.

"Oh something." she unfolded the paper and muttered a check while smiling.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the piece of paper.

"My check list." she answered.

"What checklist?"

"My checklist to get Uchiha Sasuke." he looked dumbfounded before kissing her.

"I love you Uchiha Sakura." he muttered and she smiled again.

"And there's my last check." she said checking the paper again before turning the paper to him.

He looked at the small sheet of paper. It was easily worn as part of the writing was worn and smudged. The edges were starting to wear thin and it looked like it had been taped at the top. But ignoring all the details from the paper he read the check list.

_**Checklist to get Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Get him to notice me**_

_**Flirt**_

_**Date him**_

_**Have him Propose to me**_

_**Marry him**_

_**have him say 'I love you Uchiha Sakura'**_

* * *

**My second one-shot how was it? Was it good? come on let me know.**

**review. let me know how i did.**

**yoyo  
**


End file.
